


Shhh It's a Secret...

by Katelyn_Watson_1991



Series: My Supernatural Life [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Nephilim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn_Watson_1991/pseuds/Katelyn_Watson_1991





	

It’s about 3:00 am and Abigail is about a month and a half old. She is a sweet baby, but right now I am going on about 3 hours of sleep and I'm at the end of my rope. We are sitting in the kitchen. I am feeding Abby when I’m taken back to the time I was in ‘Heaven’ with Charlie. I was thinking about when I found out that I was a Nephilim. I hadn't been able to comprehend what that meant. I had to try to figure it out and I had to tell someone soon because if I didn’t I was going to explode. Bobby walked into the kitchen about 45 minutes later. 

“How are my girls doing?” He asked. 

“We are tired and hungry, but other than that we are great,” I said smiling at Bobby. 

“That’s normal for a mama and her baby,” Bobby said walking into his office with a cup of coffee. 

“Bobby, can I talk to you about something?” I asked walking over to the office. 

“Sure thing, sweetheart.” He said. “What’s going on.” 

“I don’t know how to tell you this…” I said sitting down in one of Bobby’s big chairs holding Abby who was almost asleep. 

Bobby looked over at me from the book that he was reading. “What is it, Kelly?” 

“Bobby, I think I went to heaven when I was in the hospital. I saw Charlie. He was 2 and a half. He showed me my life. He… he… he showed me, my mom.” I said. 

“You mean the woman who beat you from the time you were an infant?” Bobby asked. 

“I did see her, but she wasn’t my real mom.” I said, “My real mom was an angel. So I guess that that means that I am a Nephilim. I am not natural.” Tears started to roll down my cheeks. 

“Baby girl, we will figure this out.” 

“Abby and I aren’t human, Bobby. I could be classified as a monster. We kill monsters, Bobby.” 

“Kelly, you and Abigail are not monsters. You are the farthest thing from a monster. You are kind to generally everyone you meet. You are taking care of this beautiful baby girl.” He said taking Abby out of my arms. “You love with everything that you have and I could never think of you as anything else except my daughter who I raised from the time she was 10 years old. Go shower and relax. I’ve got this little ‘angel’.” Bobby said. 

I kissed Abby on the head and Bobby on the cheek. “Thank you, daddy,” I said, as I walked up the stairs and went straight to the bathroom to take a hot shower to relax. I got dressed in jeans, one of my AC/DC shirt, and one of Dean’s flannels. I walked down the stairs and went straight to Bobby’s office. There I found him rocking Abby in his arms. 

“Bobby, what would I do without you?” I asked. 

“You would be kicking ass and taking names.” He said. “And to top it off you would be taking care of your beautiful baby girl.” 

I took Abby back upstairs and got her ready. It was 5:30 now and she would go down for a nap in about an hour. Then I was going to try to take a nap too. I did and I passed out. When I got up I was surprised to see that Abby wasn’t in her crib. I panicked. 

“Bobby?!” I called down the stairs. “Where is my baby.” 

I turned into the kitchen and saw a smiling baby being held in the arms of my dad. It melted my heart. I leaned against the doorway. 

“Why did you let me sleep so long, Bobby?” I asked. 

“You were so tired this morning I just thought that you needed the rest. So, I took it upon myself to let you sleep.” He said. “Plus, I wanted to spend so time with my granddaughter” 

“Thank you, dad,” I said walking over to him and taking my baby into the living room to sit and watch some TV. 

The days went by and I was doing some research with Bobby about Nephilim and what that meant for me. We decided that we wouldn’t bring it up with any of the angels that we know just in case that would put me and Abby in danger. Abby has been growing and growing. She was like a weed. She had light brown hair and big green eyes. She looked just like her dad. Every time I looked into those green eyes I thought about Dean. We hadn’t seen the guys in about a month and I was missing Dean like crazy. I wanted to tell him. I was just scared to tell him that I wasn’t human. I didn’t know what he was going to do. I was having this very conversation with Bobby. It was Saturday afternoon and Abby had just gotten up from her nap. 

“Kelly, you need to tell the man.” 

“Bobby, I can’t. How is he going to react to finding out that his daughter and I aren’t human? He’s gonna be pissed.” I said. 

“Kelly, you don't give Dean enough credit. He loves you so much.” 

“I know he loves me, Bobby. But how is he going to take the news about Abigail and me!” I said. “I can’t tell him!” 

“Tell me what?” Dean said from behind me. 

While I had been talking to Bobby, I had failed to notice that Dean had walked into the house and overheard the end of our conversation. I didn't turn around. I just shut my eyes and took a deep breath. I handed Abigail to Bobby. 

“Now. Now is when I am telling him.” I said to Bobby. 

“Dean, listen to her,” Bobby said leaving the room and closing the door behind him. 

“Dean, you know that I love you. I would do anything for you, so I need you to listen to me with what I have to tell you.” I said. 

“Kelly, I love you too. What do you need to tell me?” He asked. 

I took Dean’s hands and was trying to keep my voice even. “While I was unconscious in the hospital, I had a vision or I was in heaven. I’m not quite sure.” I said. 

Dean looked at me and made a face. “Sweetheart, I have had to deal with Sam and his visions. What did you see?” 

“I saw Charlie. He talked to me and showed me my life.” I said. “He showed me, my mom…” 

“Kelly, what are you trying to tell me?” He asked. 

I didn’t answer right away. I looked down at my feet and closed my eyes. “Sweetheart, you can tell me.” 

“She… she… she wasn’t human Dean.” 

“What?” 

“She was or I guess she is an angel,” I said. “I am what is called a Nephilim.” 

I was bracing myself for him to freak out or for him to be angry or upset, but he wasn’t. He didn’t even move. He just looked down at the ground. 

“Dean, I understand if you don't want to be with me or to see Abigail again because we are not—” I couldn't finish my words because Dean’s lips were on mine. 

He pulled away from me, “Babe, I love you and I love that little angel out there with your dad. I could never ever not want to be with you or our daughter.” He said. 

Tears started to run down my face, “Dean, I thought you were going to be mad at me when I told you about this. Thank you for not freaking out or wanting to run out on us. I didn’t think I could be more in love with you than I am right now.” I said kissing him. 

Dean pulled away from me and gave me one of his smiles that made me go weak in the knees. 

“I want to take you and our baby girl out for the day. I want to be a family with my girls.” He said. 

“Dean, I would love that,” I said. 

I took Abby upstairs to get dressed while Dean went to talk to Bobby. I put Abby into her AC/DC onesie, with jeans and red converse sneakers. I also put a red bow in her hair. She was smiling at me and making little gurgling noises at me. I felt two strong hands fall on my hips. 

“Wow, we can make a great looking kid,” Dean said. 

“I was just thinking the same thing. Except, she looks just like her dad.” I said joking with him. 

“Hey, mean.” 

“I’m not mean. I am just stating a fact that she looks just like you, Winchester.” 

“I hope she grows out of that when she gets older.” He said. 

“Oh, I don’t know. Her eyes are beautiful, so I think she should keep them.” I said. 

“Okay, are we ready to spend the rest of the day as a family?” Dean asked. 

“I am.” I said, “Are you, sweetheart?” I said to Abby. 

She started to kick and smile at me. I picked her up from the changing table and kissed her cheeks as she cooed and laughed at me. Dean put his arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head. We walked out to the Impala and went to the park for a walk with Abby. I talked to Dean about how everything was going with him and Sam. He told me that everything was fine right now, but that it was getting tense. I asked if Sam was still seeing Ruby and he said that he wasn’t sure. That made me upset. I just wanted Sam to be a good brother to Dean, but with everything that was happening it wasn’t looking good. Dean asked me more about my mother and what I knew about Nephilim. I told him everything that I knew and he understood that I didn’t want to tell the angels about our secret. When we left the park, we went to a diner in town. Being with Dean, being a family together, was the best feeling. Dean was playing one of his classic rock tapes a little louder than normal. When we got back to Bobby’s, Abigail had fallen asleep in the back seat. 

“Babe, she is asleep,” Dean said. “How can she be asleep when I was playing my music so loud?” 

“She can sleep through just about everything, Dean,” I said. “She is a good baby.” 

Dean picked her up out of her car seat. She stirred a little in his arms and then relaxed against his shoulder. It warmed my heart to see the two of them walking into the house. Dean took her to her room and put her in the crib while I talked to Bobby. 

“Kelly, what did I tell you. Dean is a good man who loves you and that little girl.” 

“I know he does. My worrying was for nothing.” I said smiling at Bobby. 

I went to his office and picked up a lore book about Nephilim. Then I went to the living room and turned on the TV. ‘Doctor Sexy M.D.’ was on and I was enjoying watching my show. Dean came in, sat next to me, put his arm around my shoulder, pulled me into him, and held me close to him. We must have fallen asleep because Bobby walked into the room with Abby.

“Your child needs to be cleaned and I think she is hungry.” He said handing her to me. 

“Thank you, Bobby,” I said getting up to go change and feed her. 

Dean stayed downstairs as I went up to get her changed and fed. She was my little angel. Every time I looked into her big green eyes I knew that I would take a bullet for her and that I would do anything for her. After she was changed and fed I started to make my way down the stairs. I could hear Dean and Bobby talking. 

“Bobby, what do we do about this?” Dean asked. “They aren't normal.” 

I was frozen in my tracks. After everything that had happened today we were a family. I felt like nothing could have gone wrong until now. Dean didn’t want to be with us. After everything that he said earlier today, my mind was going about a million miles an hour trying to figure out what I was going to do. But I didn’t have to because Bobby put in his two sense. 

“Dean Winchester, you know that girl up there and that baby means the world to me. And they may not be what we consider natural. But if you meant what you said to her, then we will figure this out.” 

“But, Bobby how am I going to keep them safe?” Dean asked. 

“I have kept Kelly safe for 18 years and we have been protecting that little girl since we found out that Kelly was pregnant. We won't stop now.” 

Within the time that Bobby was talking, I walked into the room. Dean’s back was to the door. I cleared my throat. Dean turned and looked at me with sad scared eyes. I looked him in the eyes and was holding Abby close to me. 

“Dean, I understand that you want to protect me and Abby. You are scared that we can’t be safe. However, just as my dad said and let me add, I have been this way for 28 years and I found out about this 2 months ago. We don’t need to do anything just yet, but we are going to protect this little one with everything we've got.” 

Dean looked down at his feet. No one was talking and then Abigail started to make cooing noises. I looked down at her and smiled. 

“Baby girl, your daddy and I love you so much. We are going to take care of you no matter what, my sweet girl.” I said. 

She smiled at me. I didn’t know if she could understand what I was saying, but I kissed her face and then I pulled her into a hug. Dean pulled me into his arms and hugged me and Abigail and kissed the top of my head. 

“Sweetheart, I love you and want you and Abby to be safe. And it scares me that I don’t know how to protect you and our daughter.” He whispered. 

“Dean, you will do a great job protecting your family,” I said. “So, don’t over think it.” 

Bobby stepped in and said, “You two are going to be struggling with this for a long time, but I want you to know that.” 

Dean smiled at Bobby, then looked down into my eyes. He kissed me. He pulled away and smiled at me. “Baby, this is going to be new and scary, but I can't wait to see what happens.” 

“I love you, Dean Winchester.” 

“I love you, Kelly Singer,” Dean said. “And I love our daughter.” 

“Me too,” I said looking down at Abby who was still in my arms smiling after being cocooned between Dean and myself.


End file.
